


Circa Nuptias - Dec 26, 2020

by Inky_moro



Series: Anno Uno Scribere [43]
Category: Original Work, Unus Annus - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro
Series: Anno Uno Scribere [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157
Kudos: 1





	Circa Nuptias - Dec 26, 2020

Marriage.  
Another thing I need to do more research about. I think a lot of people know that marriage for love is a relatively new concept. Marriage was used as a political thing, a way of forming alliances between nations or houses or families or whatever. I’m unsure how it worked or works in other, less known about places. Or in ancient places- I am also unsure at what point marriage became a thing. I don’t know when the first record of marriage is- I would guess sometime in the middle ages but my guesses are usually wrong so who knows.   
I really should research this…

I think also one must define marriage to get a sense of when the first marriage was. Because people might have gotten together over the centuries in ways that people might or might not be considered marriage.   
Do we define marriage as something between solely 2 individuals? Do we define it as a bond between multiple people? Typically, at least where I’m from, marriage is between 2 people and only 2 people. I think in some places polygamy is a thing? I think. I don’t know. I’m pretty sure. I could google it..

Okay so apparently Polygyny, (A man marrying multiple women) is legal in a lot of places. (200 sovereign states according to google/wikipedia) but Polyandry is not legal anywhere. ;-; Which frankly, sounds a little bit sexist but I don’t want to be ethnocentric or whatever it is called to judge peoples’ cultures based on your own. There also doesn’t seem to be a term specifically for the marriage of nonbinary or gender non-conforming people.   
Lets see  
Polygyny  
Polyandry  
There would need to be terms for:  
A woman marrying multiple women (oh yeah there aren’t specifically gay terms either ;-;)  
A man marrying multiple men  
A non-binary or gender non-conforming person marrying multiple non-binary or gender non-conforming people   
A woman marrying multiple non-binary or gender non-conforming people.  
A man marrying multiple non-binary or gender non-conforming people.  
A non-binary or gender non-conforming person marrying multiple men.  
A non-binary or gender non-conforming person marrying multiple women.  
And I’m pretty sure that the original term assumes what would typically be considered a harem like situation, where the one person is connected to the others in a… firework pattern?  
Idk how to describe it.  
So that might not be the best framework.   
My brain is melting right now  
Because you could create a term for every type of constellation


End file.
